The Best Gift Ever
by Outer space-alien XV
Summary: Di Hari Valentine, Misaki memberikan sebuah kado Valentine terbaik yang tidak akan dilupakan Usui. Apakah itu? Sekaligus meramaikan fic Maid-sama yang Indo! Would you mind to RnR?


Disclaimer: Don't own Maid-sama!

The Best Gift Ever

.

~TakuMisa OneShot~

.

Fic ini saya buat untuk mengikuti kontes Maid-sama Cc yang katanya admin musti wajib bikin hehe… Dengan tema love, semoga cerita ini pas dengan tema dan feelnya dapet yach... lalu saatnya untuk cekidot!

.

.

~The Best Gift Ever~

Sinar mentari pagi malu-malu menyusup ke dalam ruangan melalui jendela kamar. Sayup-sayup kicau burung mulai terdengar. Begitu damainya pagi ini. Seperti yang kita lihat di kamar Misaki.

CUP!

Misaki merasakan ada yang mencium kelopak matanya.

"Bangun, sayang." Suara itu berbisik di telinga Misaki.

Misaki hanya merespon dengan tersenyum lalu merubah posisinya menghadap ke seseorang yang berada di sebelahnya.

CUP!

Lagi-lagi ada yang mencium matanya. Misaki dengan pelan membuka matanya. Samar-samar ia melihat wajah seseorang di sampingnya. Setelah jelas, ternyata wajah suaminya yang ada di depannya dan sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Ia memeluk Misaki sambil mengelus-elus rambutnya.

"Ohayou, Misa-chan.." bisik Usui di telinga Misaki. Membuat beberapa bulu kuduk Misaki berdiri karena hembusan nafas Usui.

"O-ohayou.. Takumi.." balas Misaki.

CUP!

Usui mengecup bagian leher Misaki dan memeluk Misaki lebih erat. Misaki membalasnya dengan melingkarkan tangannya di dada Usui. Hangat. Itulah yang dirasakan Misaki saat ini. Dimana lagi tempat yang paling hangat selain di dalam pelukan suami?

Ya, mereka sudah menikah selama 1 tahun 3 bulan. Mereka menikah pada usia 22 tahun saat Usui selesai menyelesaikan studinya di Inggris. Mereka cukup memiliki beberapa saat-saat susah dalam berhubungan. Keluarga Walker sempat tidak menyetujui rencana Usui untuk menikahi Misaki. Tetapi setelah beberapa proses akhirnya mereka memberikan restu kepada Usui untuk menikahi Misaki setelah Usui menyelesaikan tugasnya. Ia kembali ke Jepang untuk menikahi Misaki sekaligus memperluas bisnisnya. Dan kini mereka tinggal di apartemen Usui, menempuh kehidupan baru.

Usui melepaskan pelukannya dan berbaring di atas tubuh Misaki. Ia mulai menciumi bagian kanan leher Misaki. Misaki sedikit mendesah dan membuat Usui semakin menjadi. Ia mulai menghisap, menggigit-gigit kecil membuat bekas-bekas merah di leher Misaki. Misaki meraih baju Usui, meremasnya, dan kembali mendesah kecil.

Sementara Usui masih sibuk meresapi wangi tubuh Misaki, tiba-tiba Misaki merasa mual. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan diri dari pelukannya Usui dan segera meloncat lari ke kamar mandi.

Ia mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya semalam di wastafel. Sungguh aneh. Tidak biasanya ia merasa mual seperti ini. Padahal kemarin ia makan dengan teratur dan tidak jajan sembarangan, ada apa dengan perutnya? Atau ia hanya kecapekan?

Usui merasa cemas saat melihat istrinya berlari ke kamar mandi. Ia segera menyusulnya ke kamar mandi. Dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas, Misaki yang sedang muntah-muntah di depan wastafel. Dengan sigap, ia langsung memijat-mijat punggung Misaki, membantu agar prosesnya semakin cepat.

Setelah cukup, Misaki membasuh mulutnya. Kakinya terasa lemas seperti jelly. Usui segera menggendong Misaki ala bridal style. Biasanya Misaki selalu memberontak jika Usui memperlakukannya bak seorang putri, tetapi ia hanya diam saja sekarang. Malah, membuat Usui semakin cemas.

Pelan-pelan, ia baringkan Misaki di tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya. Lalu ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil mengelus kepala Misaki.

"Ada apa?" tanya Usui.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, mungkin hanya kecapekan." Jawab Misaki mencoba meyakinkan Usui. "Kau mandi sana, aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan." Ucap Misaki sambil mencoba untuk bangun.

Usui menahannya. "Tidak, kau itu habis muntah. Sebaiknya istirahat saja di sini, aku yang akan membuatkan sarapan lalu aku akan menelpon Suzuna untuk menemanimu di sini saat aku kerja, ok?"

"Hmm.." Misaki mengangguk.

Usui mendekati Misaki dan mengecup bibir Misaki lembut. Ciumannya hanya beberapa detik saja karena kondisi Misaki. Lalu tidak lupa ia mencium dahi Misaki. Setelah itu, Usui pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Tak lama kemudian, Misaki pun mengantuk dan akhirnya ia pergi ke la-la land.

~The Best Gift Ever~

_2 jam kemudian__.._

Misaki terbangun mendengar suara telpon. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya dan mengucek-ucek matanya. Ia segera mencari di mana lokasi hand phonenya berada.

_Suzuna_

_0__14xxxx_

Misaki segera mengangkat telepon itu.

"Moshi-moshi, Suzuna."

_"Nee-chan__, tadi Takumi-kun menelponku untuk datang ke tempatmu katanya kau sakit."_

"Aku tidak sakit, sepertinya hanya kecapekan. Takumi-kun memang suka berlebihan."

_"Kalau begitu, aku akan sampai di sana 10 menit lagi."_

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa."

Setelah menutup telpon, Misaki segera ke dapur untuk sarapan. Di meja makan, semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu sudah menanti. Tak lupa, ada sebuket mawar merah yang terletak di kursi dan ada kertas kecil menempel di sana.

_Untuk Istriku tersayang__.._

_Makan dulu,__ sarapannya dihabisin. Kamu musti istirahat yang cukup. Jangan pergi ke mana-mana. Aku sudah telpon Suzuna. Oh ya Happy Valentine's Day! Maaf, kadonya cuma ini. =)_

_Takumi_

Misaki tersenyum kecil melihat pesan dari suaminya itu. Ia meraih mawarnya dan menciumnya. Harum sekali. Dari dulu, ia memang tidak berubah. Selalu saja mengingatkan untuk sarapan dan selalu memberinya hadiah saat Valentine. Karena tidak ingin mengecewakan suaminya ini, Misaki segera melahap buburnya. Rasa buburnya jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu pernah ia buat saat Usui sakit. Misaki kembali tertawa mengingat masa-masa itu.

Setelah makan, Misaki duduk diam di meja makan. Sambil memandangi mawarnya, ia berpikir kado apa yang harus ia berikan ke Usui. Bel pun berbunyi. Misaki segera membukakan pintu.

"Nee- chan!"

"Suzuna!"

Mereka berdua segera berpelukan lalu tertawa. Misaki segera mempersilahkan Suzuna masuk ke dalam. Misaki mengajak Suzuna untuk duduk di sofa.

"Maaf ya, di hari Valentine ini kau harus repot-repot untuk ke sini menjagaku."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Nee-chan. Aoi-kun juga sedang kerja sambilan jadi baru nanti sore dia bisa keluar."

"Oh ya bagaimana kabar Ibu?"

"Ibu baik-baik saja. Ia hanya titip salam. Nee-chan sakit apa?"

"Mungkin masuk angin. Aku hanya muntah-muntah. Ya.. memang sudah beberapa hari ini sih."

"Nee-chan.. Mm.. itu.. Apakah Nee-chan yakin Nee-chan tidak... hamil?" tanya Suzuna.

Perkataan Suzuna membuat Misaki tersentak. Memang dia sudah telat beberapa bulan ini. Untuk memastikannya, Suzuna menemani Misaki pergi ke rumah sakit pusat di Tokyo. Dan hasilnya sedikit membuat Misaki kaget. Namun, Misaki tahu kado apa yang pantas diberikannya kepada Usui nanti.

~The Best Gift Ever~

"Tadaima.." ucap Usui sambil menutup pintu. Suasana sepi, seperti tidak ada orang tapi lampunya menyala. Tanpa sadar, ada yang menutup matanya.

"_Guess who?_" bisik sosok itu dengan sangat sensual di telinga Usui.

"_Hmm.. Well.. I don't know.. Would you mind to tell me who are you?_" Balas Usui. Sebenarnya, ia tahu siapa itu. Usui sangat hapal nada bicaranya dan baunya. Ia tersenyum sambil membiarkan Misaki untuk memainkan permainannya.

"Sungguh? Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" tanya Misaki sambil menciumi leher Usui.

"Benar, _my lady_... _Then could you remind me?_" ucap Usui sambil melepas pegangan tangan Misaki.

Usui segera berbalik dan menempelkan mulut Misaki ke mulutnya. Misaki dengan cepat merespon dengan menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Usui. Usui menarik Misaki lebih dekat dengan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Misaki.

Lidah Usui meminta izin untuk masuk dan dengan cepat Misaki membuka mulutnya. Lidah mereka saling bertautan, mencoba saling mendominasi satu sama lain. Misaki meremas-remas leher belakang Usui. Usui menggeram dan menggendong Misaki ke kamar mereka.

_Bersambung ke rated M_

~The Best Gift Ever~

Baju berserakan di lantai... selimut kusut.. dan dua orang yang terengah-engah di atas kasur. Keringat membasahi sekujur tubuh mereka...

"Jadi..." Usui berhenti untuk mengambil napas. "..ini kado valentinemu?" tanya Usui.

Usui merasakan anggukan Misaki di dadanya. "Ya, bisa dibilang begitu." Jawab Misaki.

"Kalau begitu yah.. lumayan.." ucap Usui sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Hanya lumayan?"

Usui mengangguk. Ia sedang mempermainkan Misaki. Lalu sambil tersenyum ia mengangkat Misaki ke atas tubuhnya lalu mengecup bibirnya. Misaki melepaskan ciumannya untuk mengambil napas.

"Aku masih ada hadiah lain.. aku yakin ini adalah hadiah yang ter..baik.."

"Ehmm... apa?" tanya Usui sambil mendekatkan mukanya untuk mencium Misaki lagi. Sayangnya, Misaki menahan kepala Usui.

"Takumi..." Misaki menatap Usui dalam-dalam. "...aku...hamil..."

_Well_, ucapan Misaki benar kan? Ini memang hadiah terbaik bukan?

The End

Gomen ya kalau garing banget, feelnya gak dapet, trus anti klimaks maklum pikiran lagi kalang kabut. Semoga saja kalian puas ya, berdoa saja bulan depan saya bisa membuat fic oneshot lagi. =D

Thanks buat semuanya yang sudah memberi support dan dirimu yang sedang membaca fanficku. Wahai.. silent reader.. maukah kau memberiku sebuah review?


End file.
